Together
by luanee
Summary: COMPLETED. Missing scene between The Brig and The Man Behind the Curtain. Skate.
1. Chapter 1

Sawyer trudged through the jungle grumpily, holding the recorder Locke gave him in one hand. Boy, how his feet hurt! He really regretted not going back to put on his shoes before chasing that bald bastard. But he thought the journey would be a short one.

And the man he just killed – the one whose name he had been using all these years. Is he happy now that he is dead? Sawyer doesn't know… he didn't want to kill him, he just wanted to show him the letter! To let him know how he had destroyed his family. Why can't he control his rage? He has already murdered one guy by mistake in Sydney. Now he has killed another guy in cold blood, who, strictly speaking, just 'took the money'…

So bent on his thoughts, Sawyer did not notice the dart on the ground. It was the agonizing pain that shot up his left foot that brought him back to his senses.

"Ouch! Son-of-a-bh". Sawyer sat on the ground immediately and brought his foot up for inspection. He was not as lucky as the last time when he had his boots on. This time, the whole dart pierced through his sole and his already battered foot was bleeding profusely. He pulled it out in one breathe but that only caused the bleeding to intensify.

"Sh, why is do these people throw their rubbish all over the place?" Sawyer hissed, angry at himself for being so careless. He took off his T-shirt and used it to press against the wound. The bleeding seemed to slow down a bit but it was still damn painful.

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling noise in the jungle. Sawyer looked up. The trees around him are all shaking…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate was prancing around in Sawyer's tent. She had came to look for him earlier after she woke but he was not there. She decided to look for him at the beach when suddenly she noticed his boots on the ground. Now he couldn't have gone far without his boots. Kate left the tent and looked around the surrounding areas, wondering where could he have gone?

Just then she saw Hurley coming out from his tent. "Hey Hurley!" she called. "Hey Kate!" Hurley replied. "What's up?"

"Err… I was wondering… have you seen Sawyer around?" Kate asked, trying to sound casual.

"Sawyer? No… I saw him last night though, he was taking a leak in the jungle." Hurley said.

"Last night? How long ago was that?" Kate began to panic. How could he have taken so long for a toilet break?

"Sorry, dude, I haven't mastered the art of telling the time from the sun. Watch ran out of batteries days ago.." Hurley said.

"It's alright, thanks." Kate said, turning back towards Sawyer's tent. Maybe he is washing up nearby. She would wait for him inside.

After an hour or so, Kate got impatient and stood up. Now where could Sawyer have gone? He would have finished whatever washing up long ago. A thought suddenly ran through her mind. Could he be abducted by the Others while he were sleeping? That would explain why he left his shoes behind!!

Now near panic, Kate ran out towards the jungle and tried to look for any tracks on the jungle ground. There was a pair of fresh boots marks leading towards the jungle. Had there been one abductor only?

Kate quickly followed the marks, trying to stay calm at the same time. She had nearly lost Sawyer so many times in the past few weeks, yet she still get jealous when she sees Jack with Juliet! How could she still not treasure Sawyer and their times together? Must she wait till she lose him forever to accept her own feelings? "Oh Kate, Kate, wake up!!" she chided herself silently, hoping fervently that Sawyer is alright.

Kate entered a clearing in the forest when suddenly she noticed the trees around her were shaking, with a loud rumbling noise coming through. The Monster !!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry if the previous 2 chapters were rather short. I was hoping to get this done before the next episode starts, so I have to post as fast as I finish a little part, hence the short chapters!

The Monster!!

Kate was just about to turn and run when she noticed a bare backed figure sitting on the ground. "Sawyer!" she doesn't know whether to feel relieved or scared at seeing him there.

Sawyer turned around and saw Kate staring at him wide-eyed. He stood up immediately, trying to favour the injured foot, which he had managed to tie his T-shirt around earlier. He tried to walk towards her but the agonizing pain when his foot made contact with the ground nearly cause him to black out.

Kate immediately ran towards Sawyer and supported him before he fall. She had already noticed the dark stain around the T-shirt at his foot. "Let's get out of this place quickly" Kate started, trying to steer Sawyer in the direction which she came from.

Sawyer's foot throbbed mercilessly and he was beginning to feel a little light-headed from the blood loss. But he remembered something. "Freckles, the recorder …" Sawyer began, trying to reach for the recorder which he dropped earlier.

"What…" Kate began before noticing what Sawyer was trying to do. She let go of Sawyer's hand for a moment and ran to pick up the recorder. Sawyer was already sweating profusely from the effort to remain standing on his own, the droplets glistening on his chest. Kate quickly ran to his side and supported him.

The rumbling noise around them got louder and the trees swayed wilder. Without any further prompting, the two of them quickly stumbled through the jungle, trying to outrun whatever is chasing them…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As they ran on, Kate could feel Sawyer leading more and more on her, with his breaths were coming out in painful gasps. When they stumbled across an even patch on the jungle floor, Sawyer suddenly tripped and fell heavily before Kate could stop him.

"Sawyer!" Kate exclaimed before squatting down beside him. She saw that the T-shirt that he had tied on earlier had dropped off and his left foot was now bleeding profusely. The right foot was also badly scratched, not surprising considering their mad dash through the rough jungle floor.

"Leave me, Freckles…" Sawyer panted. His world is spinning crazily around him and both his feet throbbed like hell, the left one especially. He knew he has lost a lot of blood and his strength will give up soon. No worth it for Kate to die together with him. He's just a cold-blooded murderer after all…

"Get up, James! I'm not leaving you and I don't want to die here either! So you better get up now!" Kate shouted at him. She knew it was harsh but that's the quickest way to spur him on.

"No, go to Jack… I know you like him…. He can take care of you better than me…." Sawyer said with great effort. He knows that Kate is only using him, she likes the doc.

"No, Sawyer, it's not the way you think!" Kate tried to reason with him. But she doesn't have the time to explain in details to him now, with the threat of the monster looming behind them.

"Sawyer is dead… I killed him…. I murdered him when he was defenceless…" Sawyer muttered.

"What?" Kate wasn't sure whether she heard right or Sawyer was talking deliriously.

"I killed him! I'm a murderer!! I…." Sawyer began.

"So what? I'm a murderer too! I killed my own father!!" Kate shouted at him. She didn't mean to confess her crime in this manner to anyone. But she couldn't stand the despair in Sawyer's eyes and had to shake him out of it.

Sawyer looked at Kate, not quite understanding what she was talking about. She was glaring at him with fierce determination in her eyes, daring him to give up on his life. Reluctantly, Sawyer willed his legs to support him as he attempted to stand up again.

Kate quickly supported Sawyer once again and they made their way through the jungle at a pace as fast as Sawyer could manage. It was not an easy task, considering Sawyer's height and Kate's petite frame, but Kate was determined to get both of them out of the jungle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Surprisingly, the rumbling sound seemed to be getting softer and the trees around them didn't sway so much as the two of them continued on. Soon they reached a river, the one which Locke and Sawyer crossed earlier on, by then which Sawyer was literally leaning onto Kate, walking in a trance.

Just as they managed to cross the river safely and reach dry land again, Sawyer's remaining strength just gave way and he fell onto the ground with a loud thud. Kate tried to break his fall but she herself was also too tired to hold up a dead weight Sawyer.

"Sawyer, Sawyer, are you ok?" Kate asked frantically, lifting Sawyer's head onto her lap. His eyes were shut and his breathing ragged. Realizing that Sawyer has lost consciousness and the 'monster' seemed to stopped chasing them, Kate decided to rest for a while to examine Sawyer's feet.

What she saw made her cringe. After being washed clean by the river water, every cut and scratch on Sawyer's feet can be clearly seen. There was an especially big hole on the left foot, where blood was still oozing out. Kate took out her handkerchief and used it to apply pressure on the wound.

At her action, Sawyer's foot jerked in response and his eyes opened. Seeing Kate, he tried to sit up and Kate went over to help him immediately.

"So what happened?" Kate asked softly. "Were you abducted by the Others while you were sleeping?"

"Ha…." Sawyer chuckled. "Nay, I was peeing when I was invited to go on a trek by Locke. And then…." At the recollection of the recent happenings, Sawyer suddenly became quiet.

"It's ok, you don't have to talk about it now." Kate said. "But I need to clarify something with you…" Sawyer looked at Kate expectedly. "It's about me and…. and Jack…. It's not the way you think."

"Ah…." Sawyer sighed, looking away. "You don't have to explain anything, Freckles…"

"No, I need to let you know! I wasn't using you!" Kate began. " I..… I was just confused... But now I had it sorted out, I know where my heart lies…"

"Which is…?" Sawyer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Here, you silly!" Kate pushed Sawyer playfully on his bare chest. Either he didn't expect it or due to his weakened state, Sawyer fell back hard on the ground at the slight push. Kate jumped up immediately to help him sit back up.

"Ah… if you want me to lie down, you just have to ask, Freckles." Sawyer winced.

"Let's get back to camp and get your feet properly treated, I'm sure you don't want to get a nasty infection again." Kate stood up. As she bent down to help Sawyer, she suddenly felt something hard in the back pocket of her jeans. Just then she remembered it's the recorder which she helped Sawyer to pick up in the jungle floor earlier. "Oh yeah, what's this?"

Sawyer looked up at the recorder that Kate held in her hand. "Well, let's just say someone has some explanation to do … let's go.."

Kate helped Sawyer stand up and together they headed back towards the camp.

THE END

A/N: Sorry if this fic is rather short. I want to finish it before the next episode airs, else if the happenings are different, it would be very contradictory.


End file.
